Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cathode material and a fuel cell.
Background Information
In recent years, fuel cell batteries have attracted attention in light of effective use of energy resources and environmental problems. A fuel cell includes a fuel battery cell and an interconnector. A fuel cell generally includes an anode, a cathode and a solid electrolyte layer that is disposed between the anode and the cathode.
A widely known configuration for the raw material of the cathode is a perovskite type oxide such as LSCF. (For example, reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-32132).